Legends never die
by Awesomeking13
Summary: Rex was a normal guy but then when herobrine attacked his village he will become legend i'm taking ocs so you can put your oc in by PM or review so anyway read and find out what happends ( On Hold )
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

(meanwhile at a village we see a boy with brown hair and a eyepatch over his right eye and his blue left eye is blue wearing a gray shirt with a white X on it and he wears cowboy boots his name was Rex someday he will become a legend but for now he is helping the old villager get some water.) Rex: Okay Bob I got your water. Bob: Thank you Rex you are a kind sir to our village for that you get this iron sword. (Bob hands Rex the iron sword) Rex: Thank you I was just doing my job. (Then Rex saw the sky darken but this strom wasn't a normal one this was something else ) Rex: everybody inside NOW GO ! (all of the village started to run into their homes then a bunch of zombie pig men came out Rex gets ready to fight first he slice one pig men open then more pig men came after him he killed some then all of a sudden a pigmen came behind him and knock him out then he saw some white eyes) Rex: herobrine (then he pass out). Hey guys you can put your oc in this story you can PM me or review anyway guys bye


	2. Chapter 2

Rex POV

I woke up in a jail cell I don't know what happened I just reamber that I was fighting pig men then I got knocked out then I heard a voice hello Rex the voice said I look up and it was herobrine himself. what do you want herobrine I said to him. you tried to help that village but you failed so bad he said I thought you were banish to the nether by notch I said to him. That's funny because I killed him he said. I was socked the mighty god notch died by his brother. Now Rex you will rot in the nether forever he said to me. Someday herobrine I will kill you I said to him. But he walked away from my cell I looked at the wall maybe someone will find me and free me then I went to sleep.

? POV

I looked at the brunt village there was no one left in this village such a pity I said. Then I saw a iron sword on the ground but I reamber this sword it was Rex's sword I pick it up. He must still be alive but were I need to find him he's my friend and I will find him at any cost. Oh no Rex is trap in the nether and who is this person that Rex knows okay here is the oc froum

Name

Gender

History

What they look like

and that's it guys see you on the next chapter make sure you send me your oc bye


	3. Chapter 3

Rex POV

When I was sleeping in my cell I heard a huge BOOM ! I woke up to see what it was then I saw a person wearing a hood of their head. "come with me if you want to live" the person said but the person had a girls voice but I didn't ask her name we were both running away from the pig man army then I saw the nether portal then we both went into the portal the girl destroy the portal then I trun to her. "who are you why did you save me" I said to the girl. "I can't tell you my name Rex but I saved you because you are the chosen one" she said. I was socked I was the chosen one but I'm just a guy I'm not a hero. " if I'm the chosen one who do I need to stop"? I said to the girl. " you have to kill herobrine" the girl said. "what I have to kill herobrine but he is the most powful god ever" I said when I trun to look at her she was gone. "wow that's weird" I said then I found a house to live in so I went inside and layed in the bed maybe in the Moring I will find some food but now I need some rest.

? POV

Well I was able to save Rex but now he must kill herobrine but to do that he needs a team a good team my name is Kitty and I'm the one that saved him it was getting late so I went to bed and went to sleep.

Herobrine's POV

I was looking at the captain in anger. " HOW DID YOU LOSE THEM THAT BOY WAS THE CHOSEN ONE AND YOU LOST HIM"! I yelled at him. " I'm sorry my lord that girl was to fast for us" he said to me. "fine I will let you go for now" I said to him. "thank you my lord I will find that boy and kill him he said". "now go". The captain left my room if Rex has the power to kill me I won't be able to take over minecraftia but if I get to him first he will die and minecratia will be mine.


	4. Chapter 4

Snow's POV

It was moring time I got out of bed to get something to eat I went into the kitchen to get some pork chops Brook was still asleep so I decied to wake her up I got a bucklet of cold water then she lift it up then poor it on Brook."AHHHHHHHHH who's there." Brook said. "HAHAHAHAHAHAH oh Brook it's funny when you get trolled HAHAHAHAHAHAHA." I said. "OH MY NOTCH SNOW WHY DID YOU DO THAT FOR!" she said. Then someone open our door it was kitty she is the leader of our group. "Hi Kitty what are you doing here?" I said. "I found the chosen one his name is Rex." She said. My eyes open wide she said Rex I know him me and brooks know him at that one village I always loved him but I never told him because I don't think he loves me so I told no one about it." So you found him?" brook said. "yes I did find him follow me". Kitty said. Me and Brook followed her to find Rex when I see him I'm going to give him a huge hug.

Rex POV

I was in a dark room I don't were I'm but then I saw minecraftia the entire planet was getting destroyed by herobrine's army then I heard lot's of minecrafters crying out for help then everything went dark.

WOW CIFFHANGER there anyway guys make sure you post a review bye


	5. Chapter 5

Rex POV

I woke up really fast it was just a nightmare I had I think the nightmare was about if I died by herobrine he will take over minecraftia but it was just a dream then I saw 3 girls in my house the other two was Snow and Brook but the other girl I don't know then Snow run up to me and gave me hug." Wow Snow you really miss me don't you." I said to her. "Yes I did miss you Rex." She said to me. then I truned to Brook. " So Brook did Snow had to save your life again." I said to her. Snow aways saves Brook's life "No Snow didn't save me." she said to me."Oh really Brook last night you had a whole army of enderman chase you and I had to save you." I shook my side to side then I saw the other girl I don't know." Who's that." I said to Snow. " Her name is kitty she save you from the nether." She said to me. it was the same girl I saw last night she was the one that saved me "so what are you doing here guys." I said to Kitty. "you need to stop herobrine but before you do that we need help from the Sky army and the dead army and the star army." She said to me. "well then lets get going" I said to Kitty. Me and Kitty and Snow and Brook left the house to find the Sky army and the dead army and the star army.

? POV

I saw Rex Kitty Snow and Brook leave the house soon when I kill all of them my father will take over this weak world.


	6. Chapter 6

Squids King POV

I was sitting on my king chair that's what I called it my king chair I was sitting on then one of my squids came in " SIR you got a vist from herobrine's son". He said " What in the name of notch does he want." I said angry. "My dad needs your help" a voice said I saw a 25 year old man with tan skin blue hair green eye's under his black sunglasses and he wore a black suit " Your father needs the squids army's Help Ray". I said to him that was his name Ray the son of herobrine " You heard right squid my father needs your help to stop a boy name Rex he is the chosen one that will kill herobrine ". He said "what's in it for us huh if we help your father" I said to him he had a evil grin on his face. " if you help us my father will help you take down the Sky army".

DUN DUN cliffhanger anyway guys see you on the next chapther bye


End file.
